Junior Year
by hannahmontana30
Summary: Finished, After they lost Regionals, New Directions is back for there junior year. Rachel wants to be closer to her mother, Quinn wants to be closer to her baby, Tina leaves Arite for Mike and Kurts dad marries Finns mom, just a normal day for  Glee
1. First Day Of School

Rachel's POV

"I can't believe how many things have happened when we were sophomores" I said to Quinn as we walked into the school on our first day of junior year.

"I know" said Quinn "I can't believe I had a baby"

"That is one thing that happened, but I was thinking about the other things too. Like the fact Jesse St. James and I are never ever going to be together again, I think I am happier with Finn then I ever was with Jesse" I told Quinn

"That is great Rachel, I know from experience that Finn is a great guy to date" Quinn said back

I smiled, I had asked Quinn if she would be okay with me dating Finn and she said that now that she has Puck she's fine with it.

"And also, I met my mother" I thought about Shelby all summer, there were times when I wanted to picked up my phone to call her but I never did.

"Are you sure you are okay with the fact Shelby adopted Beth?" Quinn asked

"Yes I'm fine with it, I love the fact that I have an adopted sister" I told Quinn

Sure I thought, I was a little hurt when Shelby didn't accept my offer to couch Glee club with Mr. Shue but I was happy she has another chance to rise a baby.

"Oh, There's Puck, Bye Rachel" Quinn said walking down the hall to where Puck was.

I smiled, since Quinn had Beth, she and Puck were really close, just as close as Finn and I are, but I don't have to have a baby to prove that.

"Hi Rachel" I heared

I turned around and there he was my boyfriend Finn Hutson

"Hi Finn" I said back before kissing him

"How was your summer?" Finn asked

"It was good, how was yours?" I asked him

"It was good too" he told me

Suddenly the bell rang

"See you in Glee" I told Finn

"Yeah see you"

After Glee club was over, I met Quinn at the front door and we started walking home together, all of a sudden Quinn froze

"What Quinn?" I asked her

And I looked in the direction she was looking and I knew what.

There was Shelby pushing a stroller and in that stroller, was Beth


	2. My Daughter

Quinn's POV

I couldn't believe it; my daughter and her adopted mother were right in front of Rachel and me.

I turned my head across the street, there was a chance that me and Rachel could leave without them seeing us, before I told my idea to Rachel she called to Shelby.

"Mom"

Shelby looked at me and Rachel and smiled

"Hi Rachel, Hi Quinn" she said

Rachel and me said hi to Shelby, and while Rachel talked to her I looked at Beth.

_She looks just like me and Puck _I thought

_Of course she does, she is you and Puck's daughter _I reminded myself

All of a sudden Rachel's cell rang

"Hello? Oh hi dad, ok I'll be home soon"

Rachel turned to me, "Sorry Quinn, my dad's have guest coming over and I have to help make dinner, will you be okay walking home by yourself?"

"Yeah, Sure" I told her without taking my eyes off Beth.

"Bye mom" Rachel said to Shelby and then left

"Quinn, it was great to see you but me and Beth have to get back home" Shelby told me.

"Oh, okay" I told her

"Here" said Shelby as she took a out a piece of paper and pen out of her pocket and wrote something on it.

"This is my number, call whenever you want" she handed me the paper

"Thanks"

As I walked to Mercedes house (my mom did ask me to move back to my old house but I felt more at home at Mercedes house) I thought about Beth, _did I make the right choice in giving her up, I know Shelby's really nice but Beth is my daughter, Stop it Quinn you are too young to have a child. _Mercedes wasn't home yet, she had to talk to Mr. Shue about the songs we will be doing in Glee club this year.

I said hi to Mercedes mom and went up to the room they had fixed up for me.

I put Shelby's number on my desk, and sat on my bed all of a sudden my cell phone rang, it was a text from Artie.

_Tina left me for Mike Chang_

OMG

Note: What do you guys want to see happen in the story, let me know


	3. Heart Broken

Artie's POV

I was heartbroken, they memory of Tina coming up to me after school to break up will stay with me forever.

_I smiled when I saw Tina walk up to me, we were going to walk home together, I found it weird that Mike Chang was standing behind but I didn't think it was anything, then suddenly Tina said it…_

"_Artie, I am leaving you I am with Mike Chang now" _

_And with that Tina and Mike left the school without another look at me._

I hadn't told anybody except Quinn, but she didn't respond to my text message yet.

I couldn't believe it me and Tina had so much fun together, why would she want to end it, was it because Mike can walk and I can't…. no, that can't be it. Tina might have left me, but it wasn't because I couldn't walk.

I looked at a picture I had of Tina and me on my desk then I put it face down, _No use looking at it if we aren't together anymore _I thought. I heard the doorbell ring and I heard my mother answer it. I didn't suspect it to be for me so I was very surprised when the door to my room opened and there stood Quinn.

I don't know what made me do it, but right at that minute I started to cry. Quinn didn't say anything but bent down so she was level with my wheelchair and gave me a hug.


	4. Surprise in Glee

Puck's POV

_It's the second day of school _I thought while I walked into the building, _I really don't see the big deal of going. Apart from Glee Club there is nothing that would interest me at school, well there is always Quinn._ I thought as I saw Quinn come down the hall.

"Hi Puck"

"Hey Q"

"Puck, please don't call me Q it's not the best nickname" Quinn told me

"Oh… right" I was hurt I loved that nickname "Hi _Quinn_"

"I have to tell you something, I saw Shelby yesterday and she gave me her number so we can call her about Beth"

"That's great" I never said it to anyone but I really missed my daughter

"Well, I'll see you at lunch" and with that Quinn went down the hall.

I couldn't help thinking she wanted to tell me something else but I put that thought out of my head.

At lunch Quinn and me went outside where we usually ate, and I told Quinn something I think she should do.

"I think you should rejoin the Cheerio's

"WHAT, ARE YOU CRAZY" yelled Quinn, which caused people to look over at us.

"What's wrong with you being back on the Cheerio's? I thought you liked being on the squad" I asked her

"I _did, _but not anymore, ever since I got get off the Cheerio's because I was pregnant I realized how mean I was when I was on the squad, I mean look at Santana, is she on the Cheerio's and she isn't really Miss Nice" Quinn explained

"Well, there are some Cheerio's who aren't mean" I told her "What about Brittney?"

"Well, Brittney is just… Brittney" Quinn answered "and just because we had a baby together doesn't me you can tell me what to do" and with that Quinn left the table and went back inside, I followed her and watched her leave the cafeteria but not before smiling at Arite.

At Glee Club I was thinking about Quinn and what happened between us at lunch, some of the kids where already here like, Kurt, Mercedes, Santana, Brittney, Tina who had her head on Mike's shoulder and Matt was looking at Tina and Mike sadly because he usually always talk to Mike before Glee Club started. Mr. Shue was waiting for the rest of the club to show up.

Then Rachel, Quinn, and Artie walked through the door, Rachel looked at me and smiled sadly. Before I could ask her what happened Quinn asked Mr. Shue a question.

"Mr. Shue, before we start, can me and Artie say something to everyone?"

"Uh.. sure Quinn" said Mr. Shue confused

"Well, Puck, we are over" she said looking at me "Artie and me are dating now"

Then I knew what Rachel had looked at me and smiled sadly


	5. Poor Quinn

Finn's POV

I ran through the halls as fast as I could, I was late for Glee Club. I ran into the room.

"Sorry I am late Mr. Shue"

"It's okay Finn, we are in the middle of something right now anyway" Mr. Shue told me.

I looked at everyone else, Quinn was standing next to Artie and Puck was looking them with a look that showed he shocked. And I put together to impossible truth… Quinn must have left Puck for Artie, that was the second time Quinn left someone for someone else, first she left me for Puck and now she left Puck for Artie.

Everyone began practicing the song we were learning today but I could tell everyone was thinking about Quinn leaving Puck for Artie.

After we were done and people started leaving I walked up to Puck

"Hey, Puck" I said "you okay"

"Yeah I am fine," said Puck with a smile

"Um… your girlfriend just broke up with you" I told him, he should be upset

"No she didn't this is just a joke, because she didn't like it when I told her she should rejoin the Cheerio's"

"I don't think she's joking," I told him "and it's my job as a friend to tell you that I think you two are really over"

"Some friend you are, I didn't even notice you were late for Glee" Puck told me and then he left.

I was hurt about what he said, sure I was late but since Puck is my friend he should have noticed.

I kept walking until I heard people talking behind the lockers, it was Quinn and Puck.

"Okay, you don't have to rejoin the Cheerio's if you don't want to" said Puck with a smile "can you please stop joking now"

"I am not joking," said Quinn "I am not your girlfriend anymore"

"But I am popular" Puck told Quinn

"I don't care about popularity, I am a different person, thanks to having Beth, I owe a lot to my baby" Quinn said

I smiled at the fact that Beth changed Quinn so much

"And also, I don't want to be mean to my boyfriend"

"Fine, then don't bother talking to me ever again," said Puck and he walked away.

Quinn watch him go then "I know you're there Finn"

I left my hiding space behind the lockers and walked up to Quinn.

"You okay?" I asked her

"Yeah" she said "I might have a little of feelings toward Puck, but I think I am better with Artie"

"If you don't mine me asking, how did you and Artie get together?' I asked her

"Well, Artie sent me a text that said Tina left him for Mike, so I went over to his house to support him, and it just happened, I know I had to tell Puck but I didn't know how and when he told me I should go back to the Cheerio's I couldn't take it anymore" she told me

"Well I just hope you're happy," I told her

"Thanks Finn"

I watched as Quinn went down the hall

"Finn" I heard someone say behind me

I turn around and saw Rachel

"Hi Rachel"

"Why were you talking to Quinn, you guys aren't about to hurt me and Artie, are you" she said worried

It took me a minute to realize what she meant

"No, I was just telling her that I just hope that she's happy with Artie" I told Rachel

"Oh" said Rachel happily "okay"

"Puck told her he's never going to talk to her again"

"That's horrible, poor Quinn," said Rachel

"I know," I told her

"I'll IM her when I get home, to give her support" said Rachel after a brief silence

"Okay" I told Rachel


	6. Rachel Decides

Rachel's POV

When I got home I said hi to my dad's then I went up to my room and on to my computer, and when on to my IM account.

I noticed Quinn was online

StarSinger: _Hi Quinn how are you?_

CheeringGirl: _Hi Rachel, I am okay, just sad_

StarSinger: _Yeah, Finn told me Puck said he's never going to talk to you again, I am so sorry"_

CheeringGirl: _Thanks Rachel, it hurt a lot when he said that because we been thorough so much together like having Beth _

StarSinger: _I know how much it must hurt, but you have __Artie and you know he will do anything for you_

CheeringGirl: _I know, but just like I told him that I think I still have feelings for Puck he told me he still's has feelings for Tina_

StarSinger: _Well it will take a while before you guys get over them_

CheeringGirl: _I know thanks Rachel, Why are you being so nice to me? I used to be horrible to you_

StarSinger: _I know, but I feel like you're my best friend_

There was a pause and Quinn didn't write anything

StarSinger: _r u still their Quinn?_

CheeringGirl" _Yeah, Thanks Rachel you're my best friend too_

"Rachel dinner' called my dads from downstairs

StarSinger: _I have to go have dinner_

CheeringGirl: _Okay, thanks for the talk, Bye Rachel_

StarSinger: _Bye Quinn_

StarSinger logged off

CheeringGirl logged off

I turned off my computer and went down the stairs to have dinner

"So, how was school today?" asked one of my dads

"It was fine," I said while putting food on my plate

"How was Glee Club?" asked my other dad

"Fine" I said back

"Rachel we know something has happened, tell us" said both of my dads at the same time, so I told them all about Quinn leaving Puck for Artie and Puck saying he doesn't want to talk to Quinn ever again.

"Poor girl" said one of my dad's when I was done talking

"That Puck shouldn't have said he never want to talk to her again" said my other dad.

I nodded

"Let's changed the subject," said one of my dad's "how is that boyfriend of yours'

"Dad, Finn is great I love him," I told them

"Didn't he used to date that Quinn girl?" asked my other dad

"Yes he did, but he broke up with her when he found out the baby she was pregnant with wasn't his and that it's was his best friend's Puck's. After he broke up with Quinn we date a little but then he broke up with me and I date Jesse St. James, you know the boy who had my mom as a vocal coach" I stop talking my dads were looking at each other.

"Honey, your dad and I talked about it and we think it might be best for you to forget about Shelby," said one of my dads

"What? No I can't she's my mother I can't forget about her" I yelled at my dads

"We think you should forget about your mother because we are your parents and we are worried she might let you down like she did at Regionals," my other dad told me

"She didn't let me down, she just realized that didn't want to coach Glee Club anymore I saw her after the first day of school and she was happy to see me"

"You haven't told us that Rachel," said one of my dads

"So now I have to tell you everything about my life" I was yelling louder

"We are your parent's Rachel, we have a right to know" said my other dad

"Well, I am going to moved out and ask Shelby if I can live with her" I told my dads.

"We aren't going to let you do that," said one of my dads

"I am old enough I can make my own decisions and I have decide I am going to live with Shelby" I took out my phone from my pocked and sent my mother a text.

"Rachel, think about this," said one of my dads

"You don't want to do this," said my other dad

"Yes I do," I said and I did

My phone beeped and I looked at the screen

_Sure you can_


	7. How We Feel

Tina's POV

Even though I was with Mike now I admit I was a little hurt when I found out Artie was with Quinn now. _This must be how Artie felt when I told him I was with Mike. _I've been close to Artie for a long time he's heart must have broken when I told him. Now whenever I see Artie is will be awkward for the both of us.

Kurt's POV

I sat on the couch next to Finn, his mom and my dad had something to tell us I knew it was big and Finn seemed to know to.

"Do you have any idea what they want to tell us?" Finn asked me

"No, I don't know" I told him

It could be anything, then my dad and Finn's dad walked up to us

"Now we are going to tell you boys something and it is big" said Finn's mom

"But we are very happy about it" said my dad

"We are getting married" they said at the same time


	8. Sorry

Quinn's POV

Everyone was quite during Glee Club, I was being quite because of Puck but I wasn't sure why everyone else was quite. I raised my hand

"Mr. Shue, I think that if we all go around and say something that we feel we need to say we could stop the quite"

"Great idea Quinn" said Mr. Shue "who wants to go first"

No one rised there hand

"I will" I said "Well, ever since I starting dating Artie, Puck is being a real jerk, so I am not is girlfriend anymore so what, why can't we still be friends?" I asked looking a Puck trying to stop the tears from coming out of my eyes.

"I'm sorry Quinn" said Puck "I just felt a little hurt, if you want to be with Artie then I wish you the best"

"Thank you Puck" I said

"Artie, you are a lucky man to have a great girlfriend" Puck said to Artie

"I know I am, I know" said Artie quickly

"Your turn Artie" I told him

"Well, I'll admit when Tina told me she was leaving me, I felt like crying" he said

"Oh, Artie I am so sorry" said Tina "How about we be friends for now and then see if we will be together in the future"

"Sound's great" said Artie

"And if they do go make together in the future" I said to Puck "Can we have another try?"

"Sure" said Puck with a smile

"Okay, Rachel your turn" I told Rachel

"I have decide to move out of my dad's house and leave with Shelby" said Rachel "My stuff is already at her house"

"Rachel, while you are there can you look after Beth?" I asked Rachel

"Sure" said Rachel

"Kurt and I are going to be brothers" said Finn

"That's so cool" said Rachel

"Yeah that's great" said Quinn

Even though no one what the future will hold at least we all had something in our life that we care about


	9. Note For Readers

I am going to write a squel to this story call Senior Year and if that goes well, I will write one called Collage Year, and If that goes well I will write one about what everyone will do after school.


End file.
